


A Friendly Favor

by Ariallyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gentle!Dom!Dean, M/M, Omegle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariallyn/pseuds/Ariallyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sits down on Sam's laptop while he's out to have some fun on a video chat site, when he's interrupted by Castiel. Curious as to what Dean was doing, he ends up asking quite a lot of questions that eventually lead to somewhere that Dean tries to blame on all the alcohol he had just consumed, but deep down he knows that perhaps that's not the case. Sam knows as well, and even though Dean isn't quite ready to admit it yet, Sam has a plan to pull him out of his shell. Destiel smut/fluff. Set while they live in the bunker and Castiel IS an Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chat Gone Awry

Dean sat down at the barely visible beneath the books table. Sam had just left for one of his wacko-health runs, and wouldn't be back for at least an hour. This meant one thing of course; his laptop was up for grabs. He smiled smugly to himself as he lifted the lid and opened the browser, glass of whiskey in hand. The only question now was prerecorded girls, or real time girls?

 _Real time girl,_ he decided with a nod. He was in a commanding mood today. He opened up omegle.

**You are now talking to a random stranger. Say hi!**

Before Dean could say anything, they had already started typing.

**Stranger: Dean?**

Dean froze. How could they know who he was? This was anonymous and there was no video on his side. He hesitated before replying.

**You: Uh... who is this?**

**Stranger: This is Castiel.**

“What the fuck...” Dean muttered to himself. So much for having a nice game of Simon says.

**You: Cas? How did you find me on here? There's thousands of people on this site.**

**Stranger: Easy, I locked onto your frequency through the internet waves.**

**You: You what...?**

**You: Nevermind.**

**You: What do you want?**

**Stranger: I think I'm in trouble.**

Dean sat up straighter now, worried.

**You: What kind of trouble?**

**Stranger: Sam told me to go on this website. But I don't like it here, people keep telling me to show them my breasts.**

**Stranger: He said this is where you went when you were bored. I don't understand.**

He sighed, slumping back into the chair. That was hardly trouble. Running a hand over his face, he started typing a response.

**You: Cas. It's called porn.**

**Stranger: You mean like the pizza man and the babysitter?**

He really didn't want to have this conversation.

**You: Yeah. Like that.**

There was a small pause before Castiel started writing again.

**Stranger: Dean?**

**You: Yeah?**

**Stranger: Do you let people slap your rear like the babysitter? Is that why you go on here?**

Jesus Christ. Well, if he was gunna have this conversation, he would rather it was over a chat like this and not face to face.

**You: Depends on the person.**

**Stranger: Why? Do you like it when people do that?**

**You: Yeah it's nice.**

**Stranger: Oh.**

There was a pause again. Dean could just picture Castiel sitting there, thinking so hard he would have joked about giving himself an aneurism. 

**Stranger: Dean, if you really want someone to slap you rear that badly, I could do it for you. You don't have to ask random strangers.**

**Stranger: Or I'm sure Sam would do it for you if you asked nicely.**

Dean choked a bit on the sip he was taking, laughter mixed in with his coughing. Castiel was so freaking clueless.

**You: Brothers don't just slap each others asses. That's a little weird.**

**Stranger: Why? Doesn't Sam want you to be happy?**

**You: Yes, but that doesn't mean that we do each other sexual favors.**

**Stranger: Sexual? I don't understand.**

**You: Touching someone's butt is sexual Cas.**

**Stranger: Even if you're slapping it?**

**You: Yes. Even if you're slapping it.**

**Stranger: Oh.**

**Stranger: Sounds violent.**

**You: Yep.**

**You: So... you find violence arousing then?**

Dean knocked back the rest of his drink before pouring himself some more. If he was going to have this conversation, he'd rather be a bit more drunk. And while he was at it, he might as well be honest.

**You: Very.**

**Stranger: Oh.**

Dean gave it a good minute of silence before he assumed that Castiel didn't know what to say.

**You: You're still a virgin aren't you Cas?**

**Stranger: Yes. Of course.**

**You: That has GOT to change sometime.**

He was tired of having these kind of talks. Plus, Cas really needed to loosen up a bit.

**Stranger: I am an angel of the Lord Dean. I'm not supposed to engage in such activities.**

**Stranger: Not to mention... The idea is a bit frightening.**

Dean chuckled quietly.

**You: You're afraid of sex? That's hilarious.**

**Stranger: No!**

**Stranger: It's just..**

**Stranger: It doesn't look like**

**Stranger: At least I'm not afraid of flying**

Dean's smile immediately flashed into a frown.

**You: Shut. Up. I told you never to speak of that. Besides. I could die while flying. Can't die during sex.**

**Stranger: There are many sexually transmitted diseases that beg to differ.**

**You: That's what condoms are for. And you're a freaking angel. You could just cure yourself!**

**Stranger: ....**

**Stranger I don't think I would be very good at it.**

**You: Practice makes perfect. Plus, it's all instinct.**

**Stranger: Like eating cheeseburgers?**

**You: Exactly like eating cheeseburgers**

**Stranger: Oh.**

**Stranger: Dean?**

**You: Yeah Cas?**

**Stranger: Will you teach me how to engage in intercourse?**

Dean's eyes widened, alarmed.

**You: You want... me.. to..**

**You: You... uh..**

**Stranger: Instruct me in the art of coitus, yes.**

Jesus Christ did he have to say _coitus?_ He shuddered and emptied his cup again.

**Stranger: We are not brothers, so there shouldn't be a problem, right?**

Dean suddenly wished he hadn't let this conversation start. He discarded his glass and took a swig straight from the bottle.

**You: It's just... you're a guy.. I'm a guy.. I'm not..**

**You: I've never...**

He was not gay. He, Dean Winchester, was a ladies' man. It didn't matter that sometimes when he saw Cas he got a weird fuzzy feeling in his chest or that he thought of him almost every time he was alone. Jeez. He was starting to sound like the diary entry of a thirteen year old girl. He did NOT get fuzzy feelings.

**Stranger: Oh.**

**Stranger: I had forgotten about that.**

**Stranger: Sometimes I forget about the gender of my vassal**

**Stranger: I am sorry.**

Dean snorted lightly.

**You: Right, because angels don't have gender.**

**Stranger: Not really. Angels do not reproduce.**

**You: You guys are weird.**

**Stranger: :(**

**You: Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.**

**Stranger: It's alright Dean. I find humans strange sometimes as well.**

**Stranger: I just think that I would be too nervous to try to engage in sexual intercourse with someone I didn't trust. I would probably screw everything up.**

Great. Now Dean felt guilty. He went to take another drink but found that he had emptied the bottle.

“Son of a bitch,” He muttered. Maybe.. maybe if it was just a friend helping out another friend, it wouldn't be too gay. A “bro-job.” He chuckled at his own joke.

**You: Well..**

**You:I guess I could maybe... It'd be new for me..**

Wait. When had he typed that? Oh God. Was he doing this? Though, it wouldn't be the first rule he had broken because of Castiel.

**Stranger: You certainly have more experience in the field than me.**

**You: That I do.**

He was gunna have to get some more liquor for this. He went to stand up, but was stopped by Castiel's message.

**Stranger: Actually. You don't have to. It's fine.**

**You: What?**

**Stranger: You're probably used to more experienced people than me. I don't want to bore you**

**You: I don't think boring would be the right word for it.**

Definitely not boring. A thought crept out from the back of his brain that almost felt like an eager curiosity. He pushed it back down, shaking his head.

**Stranger: And I'm not a woman. You won't enjoy yourself. You always have sexual intercourse with women.**

Here's your chance man, just let him back out.

**You: Are you trying to back out of this?**

**Stranger: Yes.**

**Stranger: No.**

**You: Are you or aren't you Cas? I want the full and complete truth about how you feel.**

He didn't know why he kept pushing this conversation along instead of ending it as quickly as possible and jacking off to some busty Asian porn star to reassure himself that he was _completely_ straight.

 _I think you know exactly why,_ a sly voice said from the recesses of his mind. Dean swallowed, trying to rid himself of the lump that was forming in his throat.

**Stranger: I think that I want to... but I don't know if I will do very well. I don't want to disappoint you. And I don't want you to laugh at me. Not to mention, it sounds... uncomfortable.**

This was it. He could tell that whatever he said here would be the final turning point. It could only go two ways from here, and if he tried to change directions after already having set a path, it could possibly ruin _whatever_ it was that they had. The feeling that had whispered out of the back of his mind was now creeping down his spine and into his stomach, pushing him onto that path that he never thought he would take.

**You: Never know till you try, will you?**

**Stranger: You won't laugh?**

Laughing was probably the farthest from what he would do.

**You: Promise.**

**Stranger: Okay...**

**You: Okay.**

**Stranger: Dean**

**You: Cas**

**Stranger: I uh... Don't really know what to do next.**

Dean sighed, shaking his head.

**You: Well, you kind of have to be here. Or me there, where ever the hell you are.**

**Stranger: Oh. Of course. I'll just.. fly over there. That would be faster.**

**You: Good point.**

**Stranger: Yes.**

**You: Yeah.**

**Stranger: I guess I should probably fly over now.**

If the situation weren't what it was, Dean probably would have laughed at the awkwardness of it.

**You: Probably.**

**Stranger: I'll do that now.**

There was no going back now. He was going to do this. He stood, closing Sam's laptop. He turned as he heard the rush of wings behind him. Castiel stood there, looking at him, his eyes wide with anxiety.

Not knowing what to say, Dean stammered out, “That was fast...” like an idiot.

Castiel seemed to be in the same state of mind, “Yes. I am an angel of the Lord. We're pretty fast.”

Dean could feel a nervous giggle bubbling up in his throat, but choked it down with a cough, knowing that laughing was exactly what would make Cas run away, “Guess so.”

Casitel looked down at his feet, shuffling them, “I uh...”

Dean took a slow step forward, “Cas? You uh... ok?”

“Yes,” he didn't look up, “I'm fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Just nervous....”

“Don't be,” Dean said reassuringly.

“I'm sorry,” Castiel said.

Dean took Casitel's chin, telling himself that his actions must be being fueled by the whiskey, and lifted it so that they were looking each other in the eye, “It's fine. Perfectly fine.”

Castiel just stared at him as if he were lost for words, his mouth hanging open a fraction of an inch. Dean's eyes flickered down to his lips, a swelling feeling in his chest scaring him more than the idea of what he was about to do did.

“So,” Castiel nearly squeaked, interrupting his thoughts, “aren't we supposed to be naked or something?”

“Technically, yes,” Dean said, his mouth quirking into the slightest smile.

“Why technically?” Dean paused, he hadn't really meant anything by saying technically, it was just a figure of speech. He decided to just go with it.

“Because you can't have sex with clothes in the way.”

“Yes... I know that,” Castiel stuttered, blushing.

“You'll be fine Cas, just go with the flow of it.” He was surprised at how quickly his nervousness had quieted down. Somehow, this seemed perfectly normal.

“I-i-i-is it customary for us to remove each others clothing or do we take off our own?”

Dean shrugged, “Doesn't really matter.” He began to slowly loosen Castiel's tie.

Castiel bit his lip? “Where is Sam?”

“Out,” Dean stated in a voice that he hoped communicated that the time for talking was over. Apparently Castiel didn't catch the message.

“Uh... wouldn't it be quicker if I just, as you call it, mojo'd our clothes off?”

“It'd be quicker,” Dean said offhandedly.

“But not better...?” Castiel asked slowly.

“Well, you can't really mojo your clothes off on an unsuspecting human for one, and some people like going through the undressing part, it helps with the mood.”

“I don't know if I'm going to be doing this again... But I suppose we should practice in a traditional manner...”

Dean grunted a sound of agreement, pulling Castiel's trench coat off and leading him to his bedroom by his tie. Castiel followed obediently, though it was evident that he was already feeling exposed without his coat.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for this. And... I'm sorry if I mess up.”

“You won't mess up.”

“I hope you're right.”

“Aren't I always?” Dean shrugged off his over shirt, a gray t-shirt was on underneath it.

Castiel's eyes widened slightly, “Well there have been a few times when....” He stopped short.

“When what?”

“When you weren't right. I stopped talking though because I thought you might get irritated with me for taking your sentence too seriously...”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, I guess I have been wrong before. We've almost died a more than a few times because of it.” He pulled his shirt off over his head, resisting the urge to laugh again when Castiel's eyes bulged at the sight of his bare chest. Castiel seemed to have stopped breathing.

“Cas. Breathe. What's wrong?”

Castiel let his breath out in a large gust, “Nothing. I just..”

“Just what?”

“You're...” Castiel looked down, “very beautiful.”

Dean blinked, stunned, “Beautiful?”

“Yes... I've always thought so, but I thought you would be angry if I said it out loud. I think we've passed that boundary now though.”

“I would say so...” Dean murmured.

“I know every single inch of you Dean Winchester,” Castiel said breathlessly, as if he weren't able to stop himself, his eyes piercing into Dean's for the first time since he had come, “I rebuilt you myself when I raised you from hell. I know how many you scars you have on your body, freckles on your face. I know every single detail of your body. But somehow... this is different. Like memorizing the blueprint and then finally seeing the masterpiece in the flesh,” Castiel shivered, closing his mouth with a snap as if he finally realized what he had been saying.

Dean looked down and fumbled with his amulet. He'd been called a lot of things. Handsome, hot, sexy, but never _beautiful_ , and the way that Cas said it, it was like he viewed him as a work of art. He didn't think he could handle it. He could agree that he was attractive on the outside, but on the inside, he was nothing short of completely fucked up. He could never be beautiful, beauty was deeper than outward appearance. He was as dirty as the place Castiel had saved him from.

“I know you do not believe that you're beautiful Dean,” Castiel said quietly, “But you have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. It shone like a beacon when I found you in hell. Do not ever doubt that you deserved to be saved.”

Dean was silent for a few seconds. “Thanks Cas, really.” He tried to fight the tears that were threatening to spill out but one managed to escape. Castiel reached out and wiped it with his thumb. His hand did not leave Dean's face. Dean just closed his eyes, leaning into the comforting warmth of Castiel's hand.

Suddenly this wasn't just a favor between friends, and he had never felt more sober. This was serious. But, instead of this making him want to end it immediately, he only became more sure.

“Dean?”

“Mmm?”

“I uh, think I would like to continue now.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Since you took your shirt off, I think I'll take mine off.”

“Alright,” Dean watched as Castiel fumbled with buttons before taking off his shirt. Unlike Dean, he had nothing underneath the white button up shirt. Now he had nothing on but his pants and his tie. Dean reached out to fiddle with his tie, but he didn't take it off. He liked the idea of keeping the tie on. It was then that he felt the first sensation in his stomach that told him that he might actually _want_ this, physically.

Castiel's eyes were closed again, his fists clenched and his breathing heavy. Dean stepped even closer, so that he could feel his breath on his face. Castiel opened his eyes and stared into Dean's.

Dean took a deep breath and undid the button on his pants.

“I always thought that this process would go faster. Usually when you have a girl in your room there's quite a lot of noise coming out of it by now.” Castiels eyes were open again.

“Well I'm a bit nervous myself Cas. I've never done this before.” He tried not to think about the fact that Castiel had been listening in when he had been in bed with a woman.

“Is it really that much different?”

“I'd say, yeah.”

“Even kissing?” Dean swallowed, his eyes going Castiel's lips again.

“I don't really know, I'm sure it is at least a little. We'll see I guess.”

“When will we do that?”

“Whenever you want.”

“I think I want to now... before any more of my clothes come off,” Castiel's voice was barely over a nervous whisper.

“Okay,” Dean gave him a small smile of reassurance before leaning in closer. He could feel his heart racing as his lips brushed gently over Castiel's. A small gasp escaped from Castiel, who tipped forward into the kiss as if pulled by a magnet. Dean was surprised by Castiel's sudden eagerness as he felt his hands slide up onto his chest. His hands felt like they were sending electric pulses across his skin. Dean wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. He could feel a new energy rushing through his veins, a hunger growing in his stomach as he deepened their kiss. Castiel let out a graveled moan as Dean pressed his body even closer to his. Dean shivered at the sound, realizing he wanted nothing more than to hear it again and again. He took Castiels lip into his mouth and bit down on it, running his hands up and down his back, raking his nails across his skin. Castiel moaned again, a bit louder this time. His breath had started coming out in shallow pants.

Dean could hardly believe how much he was actually enjoying this, but there was no sense of doubt as he pushed Castiel onto the bed, pausing to look down at his disheveled form. Castiel looked up at him, an unfamiliar expression of hunger and want on his face. Dean got onto the bed on top of him, needing more, pushing his lips down onto Castiel's.

Castiel's hands found their way to his ass, digging his fingers in hard enough to leave bruises. Now it was Dean's turn to moan, his hips rolling forward and pressing into Castiel. He could feel the angel's body reacting, a warm, firm bulge forming in his pants. Dean reached down while keeping his lips firmly planted on Castie's, and started to unbutton his pants. Castiel started to raise his hips into Dean's hand, as if by instinct.

“See? I told you you'd be fine,” Dean murmured, moving his lips to Castiel's ear.

“Dean...” Was all that Castiel seemed to be able to muster in a loud moan.

Dean smiled and bit lightly on his earlobe, before trailing his lips down his neck. Castiel whimpered, tightening his grip on Dean's ass and pulling down so that their groins were firmly pressed together. Dean dug his fingers into the bedding, grinding slowly into Castiel. He felt the angel start to fumble with his pants, trying to pull them off. He was considering helping him, when suddenly he wasn't wearing any pants or underwear. Castiel was also naked now, all but his tie had vanished.

“Wha-” he started.

“They were becoming too much of a hassle,” Castiel growled, pulling Dean's mouth back down to his forcefully.

“I've never seen you like this,” Dean chuckled, pulling away, “I think I like it.”

“Can we please cut the chit chat?” Castiel sounded frustrated, “I feel like I'm going to explode.”

“Hmmm... but I think I like seeing you squirm.”

“Dean please,” Castiel pleaded, pushing up so that their erections slid against each other. Dean groaned at the sensation.

“Fine,” he said, “But how about you get on top?”

“Dean, I don't know how to do this.”

“Come on Cas you'll do fine, I'll lead you along.”

“Dean...” Castiel lifted his hips again, but Dean moved away from him, putting space between them.

“Nope, not until you get on top.”

“ _Dean..._ ” Castiel groaned.

“Come on, you can do it.”

“Fine.” he growled, flipping Dean over and hovering over him.

“Come on Cas,” Dean murmured, grabbing hold of his tie and pulling his face down to his.

Castiel brought his hips down, rubbing against Dean slowly. The friction that their clothes had caused before was gone, replaced by a nice smooth glide that was lubricated by the pre-cum that had started leaking out of their cocks. Castiel's eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation, a deep content hum reverberating from his chest.

Castiel started to quicken his thrusts as Dean wound his fingers into his hair. Dean could tell that Castiel probably wouldn't last much longer.

“Slow down,” he said, rolling his own hips in a slower rhythm, trying to get Castiel to go along with him.

“Can't,” Castiel grunted.

“Yes you can Cas,” he began to push him away, “We wouldn't want you to finish already.”

“Dean,” the angel whined.

“Trust me Cas, this part is gunna be even better,” Dean said, pushing him up into a sitting position, his cock laying between them.

“There's more?” Castiel asked, sounding a bit overwhelmed.

“Yep, but first you need to get the bottle out of the right pocket in my bag.”

It was in Castiel's hand within a second.

“Okay, now put it on my dick.”

Castiel hesitantly opened the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his hand, before rubbing it onto Dean's cock.

“Now what?” Castiel asked nervously.

“Now you're gunna sit on it.”

“Sit on it?” Castiel looked confused, “Oh,” his eyes widened, “You mean-?”

“Yep,” Dean said, “I'd rather you did it, it probably won't hurt you at all, considering that you're an angel.”

“You're probably right,” Castiel agreed somewhat reluctantly.

“Okay, go on then.”

Castiel moved up onto his knees, positioning himself over Dean's cock. Dean held it in place as Castiel hesitantly lowered himself onto it. They both let out a gasping moan at the sensation. Dean hadn't thought anything could feel so tight.

“Come on Cas, all the way,” he groaned as Castiel slowed to a stop about halfway down.

“I don't think I can,” Castiel whimpered.

“Come on baby,” Dean said, grabbing Castiel's tie and wrapping it around his hand. He used it to pull the angel down further like a leash.

Castiel's eyes went wide and his mouth opened in a silent O as the rest of Dean's cock slid inside him.

“Alright now, go ahead and move up and down.”

Castiel just nodded silent as he started to move, Dean's cock sliding in and out of him slowly. Placing his hands on Dean's chest he began to take up a steady rhythm.

“That's right...” Dean murmured, still holding onto Castiel's tie.

“Can I go faster Dean?”

“Not yet, Cas,” Dean said, closing his eyes. The pressure and heat was starting to build in his groin. Castiel kept this up for about a minute before,

“Dean, I'm starting to feel-” he gasped.

“Okay babe, faster.”

Castiel began to ride Dean harder, bouncing up and down. Dean used his tie to make him come down harder, as Castiel dug his fingers into his chest.

“ _Dean,_ ” Castiel moaned loudly.

“Yeah babe?”

“Dean, I- I-”

Dean could feel himself getting close too.

“Alright Cas, come for me. Come for me baby.”

“Dean I- Oh _God._ ”

“Fuck, Cas.”

Dean felt Castiel's muscles clench around his cock just before he came all over Dean's stomach and chest.

“ _Cas..”_ Dean moaned as he went over the edge as well, spurting cum inside the angel.

Castiel began to slow down, grinding back and forward on Dean's cock. Finally, he came to a stop and collapsed on top of Dean, exhausted.

Dean smiled and ran his fingers through Castiel's hair.

“So? Was it as bad as you expected?”

Castiel sighed, “Definitely not.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a completely new voice.

“Oh. My. _God._ ” Dean and Castiel looked up to see Sam standing in the door, a horrified expression on his face.

“Uh...” Dean said, completely speechless. What on Earth could he even say to explain this?

“I can't believe it,” Sam said, shocked, but then a slow grin spread over his face, “It's about damn time.”

He ducked out of the door quickly, as a bottle of lube came hurtling towards his head.

“What did he mean Dean?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Nothing Cas,” Dean sighed, “Don't worry about it.”

There was no need to tell him about the apparently not so secret questions he had about his feelings for Castiel. At least not for today.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts trying to blame his actions on the alcohol he had consumed. Sam knows better and decides to concoct a plan to get him to accept the feelings he has for Castiel.

Dean gritted his teeth as he listened to Sam chuckle. He downed the last of his whiskey and tried to ignore him as he read the newspaper, looking for any signs of a case. He had stayed in his room for quite some time after Sam had walked in. But he had to come out eventually. This was the first time he had faced Sam again and Sam was having a field day.

“Dude.”

“Shutup Sam.”

“Come on man, you gotta talk about it.”

“There's nothing to talk about.”

“Dude you and Cas were totally-”

“Sam I swear to God.”

“Please don't mention my fathers name while discussing us having intercourse,” Castiel walked into the room.

Dean groaned, putting his head in his hands as Sam proceeded to laugh his ass off.

“So, you guys are a thing now or what?” Sam said, his laughter fading into snickers.

“No we are not a thing. It wasn't like that.”

“Enlighten me then,” Sam smirked, “What was it like?”

“It was just... like a favor. A friend thing. I was helping Cas out.”

“Really?” Sam snorted, “So what, you're friends with benefits?”

“No, this isn't going to happen regularly,” Dean scowled.

“Right, it was just a one time, totally platonic instance of hardcore anal sex.”

Dean's scowl intensified. It was _not_ hardcore. It was slow and hesitant at first but then it went on and somehow managed to be hard but so soft and smooth and-

Dean shook off those thoughts wildly. Jesus fucking christ. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Girls do it all the time!”

“Dean, you're confusing reality with porn again. Lesbian experimentation at sleepovers is not a regular thing.”

“How would you know?”

“Because it happens in _porn._ When is any situation in a porn video realistic?

“Shutup,” Dean muttered.

Sam let out a barking laugh, “So, you guys gave eachother a... bro job?”

“Sam I'm going to punch you.”

“It's not gay if you put the word bro in front of it”

“Damnit Sam! Drop it.”

“Alright, alright,” Sam chortled, looking extremely pleased with himself for his joke, “It's dropped.”

“Thank you,” Dean huffed. He looked up, and saw that Castiel was no longer in the room.

Once Dean had sobered up after the incident, his horror had hit him like a wrecking ball and he went back into his usual state of deny, deny, deny.

He did not have feelings for Cas. He was straight. He was drunk last night, which made people amorous. People got married in vegas while drunk for christssake. If anything, sex was much less drastic. He tried to imagine what his dad would say if he found out. He flinched at the imaginary-John voice as it yelled harsh derogatory terms.

“I think I'm gunna go out for a walk,” Dean said, standing. As he made his way to the door, Castiel walked out of a door to his left. He opened his mouth to speak, a reluctant look on his face, but Dean cut him off, “Not now Cas.”

Castiel seemed to deflate as Dean continued past him and out the door.

Dean did his best not to think about how much it pained him to see the look of defeat on Castiel's face.

* * *

 

When Dean walked back into the main room, he found Sam and Castiel sitting next to eachother at the table. It looked as if they were talking about something urgent, but they stopped abruptly right as he stepped into the room. Dean glared at them suspiciously. Sam raised his eyebrows innocently; Castiel looked slightly ashamed. Sam leaned over and whispered into Casitel's ear, who nodded, a look of concentration and determination on his face.

Dean shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't want to know.

While he was making himself a sandwich, Sam and Castiel made their way into the kitchen as well. Dean ignored them, tensed for whatever Sam had decided to throw at him. Sam went to the opposite end of the kitchen to the fridge and opened it. Dean tried to hurry as he spread the mayo on his sandwich. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Castiel didn't seem to be doing anything, just leaning against the counter.

Sam coughed as he pulled a beer out of the fridge. Dean narrowed his eyes at him, almost daring him to say something. What he did not expect however was a sudden sting on his ass as Castiel slapped it.

He practically jumped three feet into the air.

“Cas! What are you doing??” he exclaimed.

“You seemed unhappy, so I slapped your rear to make you feel better,” Castiel replied, as if it was perfectly obvious.

“Why would that make me feel better?”

“Because you like I when people slap your rear,” Castiel spoke slowly, as if he were talking to a five year old who didn't understand the concept of sharing.

“Not by you Cas,” Dean said irritably, “that's pretty gay.”

“More gay than you having your dick up his ass?” Sam interjected, smirking.

“Shut up Sam,” Dean growled.

“Make me,” Sam teased.

“Oh I'll make you,” Dean said, clenching his fists.

“Sam, Dean, please don't fight,” Castiel said nervously.

“I'm going to my room,” Dean spat, picking up his plate and leaving the kitchen.

Castiel watched him go, his mouth curling into a frown.

“Sam?”

“Yeah Cas?”

“I don't think this is going well.”

“What do you mean?

“He just seems to be getting angry. What if he's telling the truth? What if he really doesn't have any feelings for me?”

“Cas please, the tension between you two has been unbearable for _ages_. He definitely has feelings for you. He just has way too much of a macho complex to admit it, even to himself,” Sam sighed, grimacing, “ Especially with our dad being an ex-marine. He really pounded the idea of what it means to be a 'real man' into Dean's head since he was a little kid.”

“I don't know Sam...”

“Cas. You care about him right?”

“Yes, but-”

“You want your relationship to finally move past friendship?”

“I suppose, yes.”

“Then just stick with the plan, it'll all work out.”

“I don't understand how making him angry will help anything.”

“That was just step one. And it's not that we're making him angry. We're pushing him out of his comfort zone, so he's lashing out. The more we remind him, the more he'll have to think about it. Thinking is good as opposed to how he's dealing with it now. What he's going through right now is denial. We need to get him out of that and into acceptance.”

“And after acceptance?”

“We have to let him realize that having these feelings is okay. That they're nothing to be ashamed of.”

“And how will we do that?”

“I think it's best that I keep any further plans from you,” Sam smirked, “It'll work out better if you are just as surprised as him. He's a total sucker for your big surprised and confused eyes. “Sam put a finger on his chin thoughtfully, “ Especially if you act like you feel guilty, he hates it when people try to take the blame for something that isn't their fault. If you are innocent of the... incident, he won't be mad at you, but he'll still have to deal with the situation.”

“The way you're describing this is worrying me,” Castiel said, fidgeting uncomfortably, “It's like you're concocting an evil plan.”

“Nah,” Sam's smile grew as he waved his hand, “There's nothing to worry about.”

“Alright... Thank you Sam. You are very smart when it comes to people. I am jealous.”

“No problem Cas. And not people, just Dean.”

“Still, I am jealous.” Castiel would give anything to know the inner workings of Dean's mind. What he was thinking when he stared off into space with his stony look of concentration, how some of his habits had been developed, how he truly felt about Castiel.

Sam gave Castiel an encouraging smile. 


	3. A Light Shed Into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Sam's schemes puts Castiel and Dean into an awkward situation. However, it gives Castiel the perfect opportunity to call Dean out on the way he's been treating Castiel.

**Hey everyone! It looks like this is gunna have two more chapters at the most! I hope you're enjoying it so far! I've definitely been putting a lot of time into it (by not doing my schoolwork or paying attention in class. oops.) Personally I love Sam and Castiel's relationship! Which is why I try to put a lot of Sam and Cas moments in this story as well because Sam is important too and they're my BROTP. This chapter is longer than the last one, so enjoy and thank you for reading! (Thank you especially to those of you who are leaving reviews!)**

* * *

Dean flicked on the light, illuminating a room that was covered in sigils. It was crazy how they were still finding new rooms after they had been there for so long. Sam observed the walls, looking in a large dusty book to match up the sigils to their meanings.

"Wow, they have all kinds of crap on here," Sam said, flipping through the pages.

"What the hell is this room even for?" Dean asked, looking around. The room was completely empty.

"Maybe a safe room?"

"This whole bunker is a safe room Sam."

"Well maybe it's for just in case. It's always good to have a back up plan."

"Yeah I guess." Then Dean noticed a door off in a corner of the room. "Hey, what's that?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged, "Another room maybe?"

Dean walked over and opened it. The doorway was a bit narrow, only about an inch wider than his shoulders. It was pitch black inside, as if there was some sort of barrier that was keeping the light from the outer room from shining in.

"I'm goin' in," Dean said, pulling out a flashlight. He stepped through the door way, turning it on. The flashlight made no difference. It was the oddest thing he had never seen. He could see the light inside the flashlight, but it didn't seem to shine on anything else. It was a lone circle of light in what seemed like a vast darkness. He turned around to get out, but realized that he couldn't see the doorway. He didn't know which way was out. All he could see was darkness all around. He took a step forward and bumped into a wall. Apparently this room was much smaller than it seemed, it was more like a small closet. That is, if it was the back that he had just touched, and not the side.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" He heard a voice from behind him.

"Don't come in! I can't see shit."

"Okay."

"I'm gunna follow the sound of your voice," Dean called, reaching blindly around him and turning to face where he assumed the door was. The moment he took a step however, he heard a slamming sound.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam's voice was muffled now.

"Did you close the door?"

"No."

"...Did the door close itself?"

"Uh.. yeah, looks like."

"Can you open it?"

Dean heard the sound of the doorknob wiggling.

"Nope."

"Son of a bitch."

Dean felt around the walls with his hand, trying to find something that could help. Maybe a switch or something. All he felt was smooth walls. He couldn't even tell which one was the door. It didn't seem as if there was a doorknob on his side. From what he could tell, the room seemed to be about as wide as the door itself, and if he had his back against the door, he could place his palm flat on the back wall.

"So what's in there?" Sam called.

"Nothing, it's just a freakin' pitch black closet."

"It's probably a trap."

"Ya think Sam?" Dean spat.

"Try kicking the door down."

"I don't know where the door is!"

"Over here," Sam knocked on the door.

"Okay, back up," Dean lifted his leg and kicked the door. The door didn't budge. It didn't even shake. "Fuck!" Dean exclaimed as pain shot up his leg. He was  _not_  going to do that again.

"Uh, I'll go check the books!" Sam said.

"Wait, no, I'll just call Cas and he can fly me out."

"Alright."

Dean closed his eyes, "Cas? I need your help. Can you get over here?"

There was a sound of rushing wings and suddenly the closet was even more cramped.

"Dean?" Came Castiel's voice as they both fumbled around in the dark, bumping into each other and the walls.

"Cas," Dean grunted as he tried to put space between them. There was a thud that seemed to be the sound of Castiel tripping over his own feet and hitting his head on the wall. "Cas wait-" Hands were groping blindly as they tried to regain their footing without being pressed against each other. "Cas! Cas don't grab there!"

"I'm sorry!" Castiel said desperately. There was literally no way to make this situation any less awkward. Dean finally realized this.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop moving!"

Castiel froze.

"Okay, now just take a step back until you reach the wall and stay there." Castiel moved back but couldn't go farther than about an inch. Even though they both had their backs against opposite walls, he could feel Dean's breath on his face. He heard the hunter swallow nervously.

"Where are we?"

"Some weird trap thing in the bunker, now fly us out."

Castiel was silent.

"Cas, I said fly us out of here."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Exactly what I said Dean," Castiel snapped, "I can't!"

"Why not? You flew in here didn't you?"

"Apparently you've called me to a place where I can get in but not out," Castiel said, frustrated.

"Well that's just great," Dean said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"Yeah that doesn't help anything."

"May I remind you that you are the one who called me here? Maybe if you had been a bit more specific with your prayers I would have known not to appear here but outside of the room!"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that you would be so useless!"

"Useless?" Castiel, fumed, "Dean you need to stop this!"

"Stop what?"

"Ever since Sam walked in on us you've treated me like  _trash_. You're almost always ignoring me, and when you're not ignoring me you're yelling at me or giving me dirty looks. Except of course when you need me, then suddenly I'm  _worthy_ enough. That is, until you realize that I can't help you and you start treating my like I'm worthless again! I do not deserve this Dean! I didn't  _force_ you to do anything! You think that night was big for you? What about me? That was  _huge_  for me! I was so unsure and scared, but you were kind and gentle and you helped me and I was grateful and happy! But now you're acting like this, and it is thousands of times worse than anything I had ever imagined would go wrong! I've rarely ever asked you to do anything for me or consider my feelings, but can't you see how much  _pain you are causing me?_ "

Dean was wide-eyed, part of him was glad it was so dark. He was shocked at the raw emotion that was coming from Castiel. "I- I'm sorry Cas. I guess I just freaked out... And I've been trying to forget it so I kept pushing you away..."

"But  _why?_ " Castiel asked earnestly, "Was it really so horrible? Did you not enjoy yourself at all? Because it certainly didn't seem like it to me. Your actions were not one of a man who was reluctantly doing a friend a favor. So it must be something else. Maybe you're ashamed of me, or you're embarrassed that Sam found out. So tell me,  _why aren't I good enough for you?_ "

"Cas... it's not that.." Dean's voice dropped to a broken whisper, "I'm straight..."

"Really? You didn't seem to be so immovably heterosexual when you had me  _in your bed_." Castiel had stepped closer, so that their bodies were a hairbreadth apart. He could feel Dean's heartbeat racing.

"Cas, I was drunk..."

"Dean you are always drunk! And alcohol isn't enough to make a completely heterosexual man have sex with another man! There are lines of reason, even for the intoxicated!"

"Cas... I can't."

"Dean. You need to accept that you had sex with a man and that you  _enjoyed it._  And that if you did it again, you would probably enjoy it  _again_ , even while sober. You need to accept this and  _stop taking your self-doubt of your manhood out on me._  Because no matter what happened between us then, I am your  _friend_  and you should not be treating me this way."

"You don't know that I would Cas..." Dean protested weakly.

"Yes I do, judging by your increased heart and breathing rate, you are attracted to me right now."  
"I-I-" Dean stuttered, licking his lips nervously. God dammit. What an awful nervous habit to have. It really wasn't helping his case. But maybe Cas was right. If he really thought about it, having sex with Castiel didn't feel like a mistake. But what did that mean? That he was just sexually attracted to Cas? Or did he have deeper feelings than that? He and Castiel had always had what Castiel called a profound bond. Cas felt like home. He was practically on the same level as Sam. He was family. Dean's thoughts whirled through his head, starting to make him feel dizzy. He just didn't know. It was too much to handle. He could hardly think about anything in this cramped space where he couldn't even see the angel about a centimeter away from his face. Especially with Cas so close to him. He could feel his face getting warmer, and the warmth was starting to spread over his body as well. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard a sound to his left.

"Dean? I opened the door! Where are you? I can't see anything."

"Sam! I'm right here, just reach your hand in."

He felt Sam's hand reach out and brush against his shoulder, he reached up and grabbed it. He took Castiel's hand with his other hand and let Sam pull them both out. He squinted and grimaced at the sudden amount of blinding light.

Sam quickly pulled a straight face as Dean and Castiel emerged from the dark room, fighting a smirk at the sight of their intertwined hands. Once Dean had stopped cringing at the light, Sam could see that he looked incredibly distraught, confused, and embarrassed all at once. Castiel just seemed to be concentrating very hard on Dean's hand holding his, which apparently was still holding on very tightly. Sam half expected Dean to give him a glare of suspicion, but all he received was a blank stare. Dean looked as if he was in a whole different world of his own thoughts. Dean finally snapped out of and it quickly dropped Castiel's hand like a hot coal.

"I uhm," he said slowly, like each word took a huge amount of effort to churn out, "I think I'm gunna go to my room."

"Okay," Sam replied, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm assuming that was one of your plans," Castiel said, glaring at Sam in the way he had expected Dean to.

"Yep, though I can't say you laying down the law like that was part of my plan. I had expected you to go with the sad innocent angel act and make him squirm with guilt." Sam had visited this room before, translated the symbols on the door, and looked up it's purpose in the records of the Men of Letters. He had learned that it was a trap that nothing could escape from unless the door was opened again by a human.

"I'm sorry," Castiel looked down at his feet, "I just lost control a bit back there."

"No, no, it's fine. In fact it may have been better than my plan. It definitely seemed to have an effect on him. I guess sometimes it's better to slap him in the face with something than make it subtle and crawl under his skin with it."

"It seemed to me like I just scared him away."

"You scared him alright, but you didn't scare him away. You threw things into his face that he just couldn't make excuses for anymore. He's in shock, and he's gonna have to think about it on his own for a while so he can come to terms with the things you made him realize."

"I hope it doesn't take too long..." Castiel muttered.

Sam laughed, "Patience Cas. You can't just expect a man like Dean to come to terms with the entire idea of his sexuality being flipped around like that overnight."

"I suppose not," Castiel said sulkily.

Sam patted him on the back, "Don't worry. It won't take  _too_  long, judging by the look on his face when he came out."

"Alright," Castiel nodded.

* * *

Dean lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't think he had ever been so confused about anything in his life. Whenever there was a conflict between what was right and wrong, he could almost always decide immediately, and stick with it. Now, he was bouncing back and forward between horror and... longing. One of the worst things about the situation in the closet-trap before was that it had left him feeling terribly, frustratingly, unbearably aroused. He fidgeted uncomfortably. Normally when he was horny, he could just take care of it no problem, but now it felt dirty. If he jacked off because Cas had aroused him, that would mean that the angel had been the cause of another orgasm.

 _You're jerking thinking about men?_  John Winchester's voice spat from inside Dean's mind. Dean cringed. No, he wasn't.

In fact, what if he were to do it and think about a woman? That would surely erase any doubts. A figurative slap to the face for any notion that Dean was sexually attracted to anything but women. Dean unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his ankles.

"Okay... tits, think about tits..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Should I bring Dean his dinner?"

Sam shook his head, "No, we need to leave him alone for now."

_Cas..._

_No, wait. God damnit._

Castiel froze. Was Dean praying to him?

_Boobs. Boobs are great._

What?

_Don't think about that..._

Castiel's eyes widened as he was suddenly bombarded with flashes of his naked body against Dean. But these weren't his memories. They were from Dean's point of view. He could see his chest, bare of everything but his tie, which was wound around Dean's hand. He could  _feel_  how much Dean liked that tie.

"Cas?" Sam asked, worried, "What's wrong?"

"It's Dean..." Castiel murmured, "He's... praying."

"What? Why doesn't he just talk to you in person?"

"Well.. he's not doing it on purpose..."

"What? How can you pray by accident?"

"Well... he isn't actually saying anything outloud.. he's just thinking.."

"You don't have to say anything to pray?"

"No, it's more complex than that. We receive prayers based on intentions and thoughts. His thoughts are directed towards me strongly enough so that they become a message. His inner dialogue is so loud that he's practically screaming it at me. Any form of thought can be put into prayer. Whether it's words, feelings, or pictures," He flinched as he got a strong image of his own face painted with pleasure.

"What is he thinking about..?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"It seems he is thinking about the incident..." Castiel said, his face growing warm.

"He's not...?" Sam's eyes widened, "No, nevermind. I don't want to know."

Castiel just noddeed, his face stricken. Judging from Dean's thoughts, this was not something he was supposed to be witnessing. He tried to block them out as best as he could, but the thoughts were just so powerful he couldn't. Suddenly a large wave of pleasure shot through the connection. Castiel's breath stopped as he felt it wash over him. He had never experienced anything like it. No one had ever sent him an  _orgasm_  over prayer before. He could feel the heat burning in his ears. But that wasn't the only part of his body, he soon realized. His pants had started to grow tight in the front. When the pulses of pleasure had finally begun to fade, they started to become replaced by a growing sense of shame. The mental form of a broken sob crossed through the connection before it went silent.

Sam watched as the red in Castiel's face started to fade. His expression grew sad and frustrated. The angel stood, "I think I'll go to my room," he muttered.

"Alright. I'll see you later," Sam said, giving him a weak attempt at a reassuring smile.

* * *

Castiel lay in the bed in the room that the Winchesters had given him. Usually at night he just went out somewhere to occupy himself as the Winchester's slept. He never used the bed of course, seeing as he couldn't sleep. But now it served as a nice comfortable place to think.

"It's memory foam,"Dean had said, grinning.

"Dean, I don't sleep."

"There's more than one reason to have a bed Cas," he had replied with a wink. Castiel had rolled his eyes, unable to imagine himself ever doing such a thing.

Castiel groaned. None of this would have happened if he had just kept his mouth shut. What had he been thinking? It wasn't just that Dean was being mean to him, he could deal with that. But now Dean was upset and confused. Dean was going through emotional turmoil because of him. He rolled over onto his side and hugged his knees to his chest. After he and Dean had had sex, and Dean had behaved the way he did, Castiel had expected things to be different. He had been so loving, Castiel was sure that things were going to change. Well, they did change, just not in the way he had expected.

Castiel didn't know exactly when it had happened, but he remembered the first time that he finally realized that he was so much more attached to Dean than he should be. It was much too simple of a moment really. There was no big scene. It wasn't a great event of one of their many crusades. He didn't even remember what he had said, but Dean had laughed so hard that tears had started streaming out of his eyes. Castiel was sure it had been something that brought to light his overall ignorance of society and the human race, but honestly he couldn't care less. All he knew was that he never wanted Dean to stop. He always wanted Dean to be that happy and laugh till his sides hurt and his eyes watered. He loved Dean's laugh, his real laugh. He loved Dean.

Before, Castiel had often found himself very close to Dean physically, but it had always been an unconcious thing, an effect of his lack of an understand of social norms. But at that moment, he  _wanted_  to be close to Dean. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to hold onto him tight and never let go.

Soon he began to wonder if Dean was feeling the same way. His feelings made him notice many small things that he hadn't before. Not to mention his growing knowledge of the human world enlightened him on a few things that Dean did that simply wasn't "normal behavior" between two male friends. Like the way that Dean always glanced at his lips every few seconds whenever they spoke, the way Dean stared at him and shifted uncomfortably whenever he took off his trench coat for any reason, (Castiel had started doing this more often to elicit this reaction. It made a warm feeling arise in his chest.) or the way he seemed to get irritated whenever a woman started talking to Castiel. It took Castiel some learning to realize that the women had been flirting with him, which then made him wonder why Dean seemed so angry. He was the one who always told him that he "needed to get laid." How would he achieve that without talking to women? Not that Castiel had ever been interested. No, not until Sam had told him about the website that Dean often visited. He had gone on and realized that the website was often used as a some sort of self-pleasuring playground.

He suddenly couldn't stop himself from imagining Dean, naked and touching himself. His face started to grow warm. Of course, he already knew what Dean's body looked like. He had rebuilt him. But somehow he felt like seeing the real thing would be so much different.

He had never expected Dean to grant his request. He didn't even know why he had asked in the first place. It was idiotic of him. But something in him made him want to at least try.

And so he found himself in Dean's bed and, well, as Sam often says, the rest is history.

Castiel covered his face with his hands and groaned again. He needed to stop thinking about it. His erection was starting to grow uncomfortable. He thought about taking care of it with his own hands, but decided against it. He didn't deserve to derive pleasure out of this. He wasn't even supposed to hear Dean's silent cries from his fantasies. He deserved this discomfort for causing Dean so much trouble. Dean had looked so distressed when they had come out of the Angel-proof trap. But, at the same time, he had been holding on to Castiel's hand so tight he thought his heart might burst.

Castiel grunted and rolled back onto his back suddenly, splaying out his arms and legs. If Dean could hear his thoughts right now, he would probably scold him for sounding like a "chick."

_Cas..._

Castiel's eyes shot open. Dean was sending him thoughts again. But this was not a sexual outcry. Castiel sat up and bit his lip nervously. Should he go investigate?

_Cas..._

Castiel sighed and stood. He would fly to Dean's room, but make himself invisible.

When he appeared in Dean's room, prepared to exit immediately if he happened upon something he wasn't supposed to see, he found that Dean was actually sound asleep. Castiel approached his slumbering mass slowly.

Dean's eyes twitched underneath his eyelids as he dreamed. Castiel sighed in relief and readied himself to fly away when Dean muttered outloud,

"Cas..."

Castiel smiled.


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We accept the love that we think we deserve."

**This is it guys! The last chapter! Thank you to all of you who left kudos and comments and followed it and even those of you who just read it. I am eternally grateful and I hope that you enjoy this last chapter! Go ahead and tell me what you thought! What could have I done better? What did I do well? Reviews like these really help me improve as a writer. And if you have an idea of something you want me to write about, go ahead and tell me! Maybe I'll like it and write a story about it! Thank you five million more times! <3**

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Castiel appeared in front of the entrance to the bunker, gasping.

"Really Cas? You couldn't have gotten us in there?" Dean groaned.

"I'm sorry Dean, it takes a lot of energy to fly through the Men of Letters' barriers. A lot of energy that I don't have right now."

"It's okay Cas," Sam said, helping Dean limp along as they went to the door. He fished the key out of his pocket and opened the door for them.

"Here, I will take Dean," Castiel said gruffly, putting Dean's arm around his shoulders and taking him inside as Sam locked the door behind them. They took Dean to his room and sat him down on the bed, causing him to wince in pain.

They had caught wind of something a bit west of them and had decided to investigate. It had turned out to be some sort of creature that absorbed the energy out of other living beings, which apparently included angels. It had sapped Castiel of nearly all of his energy and pummeled them to bits. Castiel managed to muster up the strength to fly them out of there, but not before Sam's nose, Dean's left leg, and two of Dean's ribs had been broken and they were all covered in bruises.

"Sam, I will tend to your nose first," Castiel said, "as Dean's injuries are more severe."

"Okay," Sam nodded, allowing Castiel to get close.

However, when Castiel touched Sam, his nose did not heal. Castiel's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I have not lost all of my strength," he muttered. He tried again, this time touching Sam's face. He could just feel his grace struggling at the tips of his fingers, until he moved them directly onto Sam's nose. Just as Sam gasped in pain, his nose was healed.

"It seems that in this weaker state," Castiel said, "I have to touch the injured area to heal it." He looked as his own hands with a perplexed expression.

"Alright, alright," Dean interrupted Castiel's thoughts, "Can we quit with the thinking and get to the part where my leg isn't broken anymore?"

"Of course," Castiel said quickly, moving to Dean's side.

"I'm gunna go get in the shower," Sam said suddenly.

Castiel looked at Sam, confused again. It was not like Sam to leave when his brother was hurt. Sam just winked at him and left the room, closing the door behind him. Castiel felt his cheeks grow warm. He knelt down, avoiding eye contact with Dean as he ran his hands along his leg. After a few seconds Dean grunted,

"Can we hurry this along?"

"I'm sorry..." Castiel stuttered, his face hardened with concentration, "I think that I have to touch your skin directly... so your pants are getting in the way," he could feel the heat in his face increasing. Damnit Sam. He did not have enough energy to act out one of his schemes right now.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Alright," he sighed, leaning back and unbuttoning his pants, "Um..." he said, struggling a bit, "I might need a bit of help though."

"Of course," Castiel muttered, helping Dean gently pull off his jeans. He winced himself as Dean gasped in pain.

He then went back to studying Dean's leg. This injury was much more complex than Sam's nose. It was irritating how hard this was compared to when he was at his full potential. Normally he didn't have to give such things a second thought. He could heal Dean within a second, getting rid of his pain just like that. But this was slow and torturous. He didn't like it one bit, how long Dean was having to suffer because of his incompetency.

"I am sorry that I let myself be weakened."

"It's alright Cas, none of us knew that it would affect you like that."

"But even now, I cannot heal you as I usually can."

"We survived years without you healing all of our paper cuts Cas. You've been an amazing help yeah, but it's all a luxury that most hunters gotta live without."

Castiel nodded, grateful for Dean's understanding. After the incident in the closet-trap, Dean had become much kinder to Castiel again. He did not, however, open the topic of the sexual nature of their relation up for discussion. It had been nearly two weeks now, and Castiel might have been glad that things were back to normal, if it weren't for the accidental prayers that were sent to him almost every night.

Castiel hadn't expected them to continue. He had hoped that it would be a one time incident. However, he found himself bombarded with visions of him and Dean on a regular basis. As time went on, they started evolving from memories to works of Dean's imagination. Dean had a  _very_  creative imagination. Castiel had become better at blocking out Dean's fantasies, doing things like reciting the bible in Enochian, but no amount of preparation could keep the lightning bolts of pleasure from striking straight through Castiel's body when Dean reached his climax. He found that even on the other side of globe, the electricity was just as strong as if he were in the other room. Now whenever he saw the hunter his ears began to warm involuntarily. Right now it was even worse. He felt as if his face was on fire as he touched Dean's bare skin. Dean was right there, on his bed, without his pants on.

Castiel closed his eyes, placing the entire surface of his palms on Dean's leg. He let his grace flow through his fingertips and into Dean. When he opened his eyes, Dean's leg had healed. He let out a breath of relief before standing.

"Alright, now I have to heal your ribs," he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, as if he were asking Dean to hand him something instead of taking his clothes off.

"Right," Dean said. Castiel could see that he was also starting to grow uncomfortable. He slowly peeled his shirt off, revealing a purple and blue splotched torso. Castiel frowned. It looked extensively painful.

"It would be best if you would lie back."

Dean nodded, grunting as he did what Castiel said. Castiel sat on the bed neck to him, hesitantly placing his hand over where Dean's broken ribs were. He felt Dean's breath hitch.

Dean was using all of his concentration to think about  _anything_  but the angel's hands on his stomach. Relief washed over him as he felt his ribs mend, the pain fading away. There were, however, still many bruises, and Castiel had moved on to taking care of those. His hands ran across Dean's skin like warm, hesitant feathers.

"This should go more quickly now," Castiel said, interrupting his thoughts, "as bruises are easier to heal."

"Mhm," was all that Dean could choke out, as Castiel's hands moved past his belly button, right to the edges of his underwear. He gulped, this was starting to get way too close to one of his many fantasies. He had finally given in and openly allowed himself to think about Castiel as he masturbated at night. In fact, he began to jack off even more than usual. At first he had been disgusted with himself, but one could only hold so much contempt for something that gave him such a strong orgasm.

So he had accepted that he was indeed sexually attracted to Castiel after months of denial. But for some reason he could not bring himself to act upon it any more than in his imagination, even though he knew that Castiel would probably accept any of his advances gladly.

He did know that if he started getting too physically close to Castiel, he would start to grow emotional attachments as well. He told himself that it was too risky to become romantically involved with not only someone that he was pretty much stuck with, but a very dangerous angel. Of course, the annoying little voice of reason in his head wasn't putting up with any of his bullshit.

_You never want to become romantically involved with anyone you idiot._

_And_ _**grow** _ _emotional attachments? Buddy, you've already got them. You've been head-over-heels for that feathered baby for years now._

So now he was focusing all of his energy on keeping calm as he lay underneath Castiel's soft, warm touch.

 _Jesus Christ please don't let me get a boner,_  he begged silently. His body was starting to betray him though, and he felt the heat starting to gather in his groin as a hand brushed over his left nipple.

"Dean, I need you to turn over," Castiel said.

"What? Why?" Dean squeaked.

"So that I can heal your back..." Castiel said slowly, confused.

"Right, of course." Dean rolled over so that he was on his stomach.

There was a bruise on the back of Dean's arm, partly on the same area where Castiel's hand print was branded. Castiel placed his hand over it to heal it, but a sudden current of energy raced up his arm the moment he touched Dean's skin.

Dean gasped, his body stiffening.

"Holy shit!" he jumped away. When Castiel had touched the hand print, a burst of pleasure had washed over Dean that was so powerful that he had immediately gone hard, his legs turning into jello. His breath came out in stutters as his whole body shook. "What was that?"

"I don't know..." Castiel said, a bit out of breath himself. Yet, he felt stronger, as if the burst of energy had given his grace more power.

 _Thank God I'm laying on my stomach,_  Dean thought as he shifted awkwardly. He knew that his thin underwear would have no hopes of hiding his erection if he were still on his back.

Castiel shook his head, dazed, and went back to healing Dean, this time carefully avoiding the mark of his hand. As he ran his hands over Dean's tense muscles, he could feel that Dean's body temperature, breathing and heart rate had increased significantly. It seemed that Dean was beginning to become aroused. Castiel swallowed nervously. He tried to think, what would Sam tell him to do?

_Push his boundaries_

Even more than he was now? What else could do without being too direct? Although, Sam had said that Castiel's directness in the closet-trap had been good, and things had certainly gotten better since then. Castiel steeled himself mentally, his shoulders set in determination. He let his hesitant hands add a bit more pressure onto Dean's back, making it become more of a massage.

Dean let out an involuntary groan as Castiel gently kneaded his shoulder muscles. Part of him was screaming at him to tell the angel to stop, but it felt so damn good. He could feel himself relaxing as Castiel's hands loosened the muscles in his back, slowly healing him as he gave one of the best massages Dean had ever received.

Then he felt something unexpected, something else touched him, right at the juncture of his neck and his right shoulder.

Castiel had taken a deep breath and leaned over, placing his lips on a bruise between Dean's neck and shoulder and healing it. He felt Dean stiffen slightly in surprise beneath him, but there was no protest from the hunter. Castiel took this as an okay to continue, and healed another bruise in the middle of his spine in the same manner.

Dean let out a shuddering breath, those were definitely Castiel's lips on his back. The voice of protest was louder now, but so was another, newer voice.

 _No.. it feels great. Just keep going._..

Castiel's confidence increased as Dean accepted his kisses without objection. He ran his hands down the hunter's sides and placed another kiss on a bruise on the small of his back.

Dean gasped, suddenly overpowered by the original voice.

"Cas!"

"Yes Dean?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"You know exactly what."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to, that's why!"

Castiel sat up straight, cocking his head to the side.

"You do?"

"Yes God damn it."

"I think you're lying," Castiel said quietly.

"What?" Dean spluttered.

"I said I think you are lying. No," he said, "I know that you are lying."

"I am not lying Cas. You can just get the hell out of here now."

"Really? Then why don't you sit up and tell me?"

Dean was silent.

"That's what I thought."

"Fine," Dean huffed, sitting up and glaring at Castiel, trying to hide his erection as best as he could. Castiel could not be fooled however. The angel didn't say anything, just stared at Dean with an I-told-you-so expression.

"Just because my body doesn't realize that the hands that were massaging me belonged to a man doesn't mean I don't want you to stop," he said stubbornly, "Besides, you did that weird angel mojo thing on my arm and that's when I got a boner so it's not even remotely my fault."

Castiel could feel himself getting angry. Even after all of the fantasizing Dean had been doing about them together, he still had the audacity to deny the fact that he was sexually attracted to him.

"Now... if you could just get out..." Dean said pointedly.

"You know what?" Castiel could feel himself swelling with anger, "No. I will not be leaving." Surprise flashed over Dean's face. "I am  _not_  going out there so that you can masturbate, making me  _listen_  to your fantasies."

"W-what?"

Castiel ignored him, "I am not going back to listening to your prayers of longing every night, forcing myself to sit by and do nothing, unable to answer your prayers because I know that if I do, you will scorn me and send me out immediately."

"Prayers?"

"Yes Dean. Prayers: When you are thinking of me with such strong focus that your thoughts are broadcasted directly to me, making me watch all of the things that your imagination has concocted. If you think that you are sexually frustrated, trying taking a step in my shoes! I have sat by, listening to every single one of your fantasies,  _felt_  when you climaxed, and done absolutely nothing. I have been denying your secret wishes and desires for so long now. But now," He moved closer, his voice low and gravelled," I will give you what you have been practically begging for for the last two weeks, because I do not  _want_  to deny you any longer."

Dean couldn't move. This entire time, Castiel had heard every dirty thought that had gone through his mind as he had gotten himself off.

"I- I" He stuttered. There was no way he could deny that he wanted Castiel now. He had been caught red handed. He swallowed and let himself look at Castiel, feeling the walls of his denial begin to crumble. Yes. He wanted him. God damn it he wanted him so badly.

"Cas," he choked out, as his body leaned forward of it's own accord.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, catching his lips in a soft kiss.

Dean wound his hands into the angels trench coat, pulling him closer.

 _Oh no you don't_ , Castiel thought. He was in control today.

He pushed back against Dean, making him lie down. He straddled his waist and began a more aggressive assault on the hunter's mouth. Dean responded eagerly, a low groan rising from his chest. Castiel felt Dean's hand wind into his tie, pulling him down and closer again. Castiel broke away.

"It seems you're having trouble recognizing who is in charge right now," he growled.

Dean's eyes widened as some unseen force pinned his hands to the bed above his head. Castiel smirked and descended on Dean's neck, sucking, licking, and biting his way down. If it had no other benefits, seeing all of Dean's fantasies had certainly been a learning experience. He let his teeth graze over the hunter's nipple, smiling at the way he shuddered beneath him.

The only problem was that he could feel himself starting to weaken from holding Dean's arms down. He was running on low energy after all. Getting an idea, he slowly slid his hand up Dean's side, past his shoulder, and up to his arm. Before Dean could even wonder what he was doing, he was being drown in the waves of pleasure that were wracking his body.

Castiel could feel the energy pouring into him as Dean writhed underneath him.

"Cas- Cas I- Cas," Dean panted, "Cas stop- I'm gunna-"

Castiel let go abruptly, sitting up as he allowed Dean to catch his breath. The hunter gasped for air, his skin practically on fire. Castiel watched the hunter, his hands planted on his lower stomach now. Once Dean had calmed down, Castiel recommenced the assault on the hunter's neck, this time inching up and nibbling on his earlobe.

"C-cas..." Dean whimpered.

"Alright..." Castiel whispered in his ear, "I'll give you what you want. But you have to keep quiet."

Dean just nodded.

Castiel pulled the waistband of Dean's underwear down. The hunter's erection sprang up, throbbing. He grasped it in his hand, giving it the slowest pull he could muster. Dean's back arched and he whined, struggling against the invisible bonds holding his hands. One of Dean's apparent kinks had been putting his fingers in Castel's mouth, as well as one more obvious thing. He rubbed his thumb over the already-moist tip, bringing his thumb back up to his face and putting it in his mouth. He kept eye contact with Dean the whole time, trying to convey that he knew  _every_  single thing that Dean had secretly wanted all this time.

Dean licked his lips nervously as Castiel began to trail kisses down his chest and stomach. He tensed up as Castiel got close to his groin, going painfully slow. Just as he reached the base of Dean's cock, he stopped. Dean strained against his bonds again, wanting nothing more than to grab that damn angel's head and shove his cock into his warm mouth. Castiel let his lips get extremely close to the tip and blew a little gust of air.

"Cas!" Dean nearly yelled, "Stop being such a damn tease!"

Castiel chuckled. "What was that?"

"I said stop being a tease!"

"Stop being a tease what?"

"What?"

"If you want me to do something for you, you're going to have to ask properly."

Dean didn't respond.

"Come now, don't let your pride stop us now. I was so looking forward for a taste.." Castiel blew again, causing Dean's cock to twitch.

"Fine! Please Cas! Please stop teasing me!"

"As you wish my hunter..." Castiel murmured, taking the head between his lips. Dean groaned, his hips rising. Castiel placed his hands on the hunter's hips and pushed them back down to the bed. He licked his cock from base to tip, slowly and softly.

Dean thought that he would go insane as the angel's mouth enveloped his cock again, this time taking the whole thing in, tongue swirling.

Because he had no gag reflex, Castiel could take Dean's entire length without missing a beat. It wasn't long before he was bobbing up and down slowly as Dean thrust his hips upward to meet him. Castiel kept his hands firm on the hunter but only enough to keep him going at the same slow rhythm.

"Cas..." Dean panted, "Please... let me touch you... please.. I need to..."

Castiel released Dean's hands, preparing himself for what he expected would probably be a very violent thrusting of his own head downwards. Surprisingly, Dean's fingers just wound themselves into Castiel's hair gently, his thumbs stroking the angel's temples.

"Fuck Cas..." he murmured, "I'm close..."

Castiel took that as a cue, and vigorously began increasing the speed and pressure of his sucking.

"Shit!" Dean threw his head back, his eyes closing. Castiel felt Dean's muscles clench, just before a fountain of cum spurted into his mouth. Castiel swallowed it down, vaguely perplexed by the taste. Dean's fingers dug into the sides of Castiel's head as he bucked beneath the angel.

When Dean's cock had finally been emptied and was starting to soften, Castiel felt his face being tugged upwards. He let Dean's cock slip out of his mouth and allowed the hunter pull his face to his. Dean kissed Castiel, ignoring the taste of his own cum on his lips that probably would have disgusted him before. He kissed Castiel with the thirst of a man who'd been walking through a desert for days. He started to pull at the angel's trench coat, mind set on returning the favor, when Castiel stopped him.

"As much as I would love that," Castiel said in a low voice, "I'm afraid your brother has just emerged from the shower and I wouldn't put it past him to come check up on us if we do not get out of here as soon as possible."

"Damn..." Dean sighed, "Gotta say though, I was surprised at how you took control like that. Kinda liked it."

Castiel chuckled, "I know you did. I've seen your darkest desires, remember?"

Dean's face turned red.

Castiel smiled, stroking Dean's face, "It is nothing to be ashamed of. I definitely plan on enacting more of those on another day." He paused, "That is, if you don't plan on slamming that door shut in my face again." He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No... I don't," Dean sighed, "You've got me hooked. Damn you."

Castiel's smile grew, "And I am hooked on you, my hunter." He leaned in again, giving the hunter a kiss. This kiss, however, was not filled with lust. It was a slow, sweet kiss that Castiel hoped came at least half as close to conveying the love he felt for the hunter, because he honestly did not know if anything could ever express the sheer enormity of his love for this beautiful, freckled and scarred masterpiece of a man.

He broke away, taking a long look at the suddenly open and vulnerable face of his hunter. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted as he stared back at Castiel in something close to awe. Castiel smiled at him one last time before he disappeared, flying to his own room.

Dean put clean clothes on and went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. It wasn't long after his burger was sizzling that Sam came in with a smug expression on his face.

"Sup." Dean said nonchalantly.

"Nothin, looks like Cas got his mojo back. He got rid of the rest of my bruises."

"That's good."

"He healed you up then?"

"Mhm."

"That's good."

"Yep."

"Right, well, I'm gunna go see what I can dig up on whatever it was that we ran into earlier."

"Okay."

As Sam left the kitchen, Dean could swear he heard him humming the tune to "Sexual Healing."

* * *

**_Two weeks later_ **

Sam tried his best not to laugh as Dean visibly winced in pain as he sat down at the table. Dean ignored him, trying to find a comfortable position. It was not working.

Castiel had refused to heal him.

_I like the thought that you won't be able to walk or sit properly because of me._

This power complex seemed to be getting to his head.

Sam had gone to get himself some coffee and was coming back to the table. Dean heard him singing under his breath, "What what.. in the butt..."

Deciding that he had had enough, Dean waited until Sam was about to sit and kicked his chair out from underneath him. Sam's eyes went wide as he took an unexpected trip to the ground, landing with a smack that made his coffee fly out of his hands and spill all over him.

The look on his face was one of the funniest things Dean had ever seen and he started laughing hysterically.

"Dean!" Sam whined, "What the hell?"

Dean's laughter was cut off by another sound. Dean turned around in shock to look at Castiel, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table...  _laughing._ He was actually laughing. Dean had never managed to get anything more than a chuckle out of the angel for all of these years. The sound was much higher than he expected, not at all like the deep gravelled rumble of his voice. Dean couldn't help the grin that split across his face. Seeing Castiel laugh like this.. made him happy. He began to chuckle again himself as the angel's laughter started to die down.

"Sam's face.." he wheezed.

Sam couldn't help laughing as well. Something in Castiel's laugh was just contagious, and soon they all found themselves laughing uncontrollably.

Once they had finally calmed down, Dean found he couldn't erase the smile from his face as he looked at Castiel. A warmth started to swell in his chest as Castiel looked back at him.

 _Cas?_  Dean thought,  _Is this thing on?_

Castiel cocked his eyebrow in response.

Dean closed his eyes and let his feelings flow through the connections, trying to convey his emotions. Castiel's eyes widened as he received them.

Dean was about to cut try to cut off the connection when he remembered what his lack of communication and admittance had done last time. He took a deep breath and concentrated on one thought.

_I love you Cas._

He opened his eyes hesitantly to look at the angel, who was smiling warmly at him.

"Cas?" Sam's voice interupted, "Do you think you could clean this up?"

"Of course Sam," Castiel responded, not taking his eyes off of Dean.

"Thanks," Sam said after his clothes were clean, "I'll go get more coffee now," he huffed.

"Alright Samantha, quit bitchin'" Dean teased. He stood as Sam left the room. As soon as he turned around however, he was met with Castiel right in front of him.

Castiel grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean soon got over his surprise and leaned into the angel's warmth.

Castiel pulled away, keeping his hands on either side of Dean's face, with their foreheads pressed together.

"And I you... my hunter," Castiel murmured. Dean caught Castiel's lips in his again, sighing contentedly.

"Gayyyy..." Sam called softly from the doorway.

Castiel sent a chair flying towards him with a flick of his wrist. Dean smiled into the kiss, feeling warm, and loved, and at home.


End file.
